Immortal Love
by Adriana Lilith
Summary: Naruto is an immortal being, no not a shiny vampire, whose been chosen to gather help against a war. The only problem is that his duty as an immortal requires raising his mates from the moment they were turned or given to him to the time they are old enough to bare his children. More summary inside. MPreg, Slash, crossover characters. MOVED TO MY SECOND ACCOUNT LILAC DEMETRIUS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything for some strange reason but I do own the plot.

Warning: This contains Yaoi and MPreg

Pairings: ( Pairings may vary)

Authors note: Hey guys. I hope you like this, please review and tell me what you think. This is an unofficial crossover fic which means some characters might be from different stories but it won't be important so if you haven't seen or read any of the shows or books it's okay. AU

Chapter 1

"I'm hungry," a small brunet complained. He looked up at his blond master expectantly.

The blond sighed and pulled the small boy onto his lap. "Gaara, do you have the formula ready?"

A small redhead – Gaara- appeared with two bottles filled with a suspicious red liquid. He tossed one at his master and put the other in his mouth to drink himself.

The blond rested the brunette on the couch in a lying position and gave him the bottle.

"Are they all asleep?" the blond questioned the redhead.

"Yes Naruto-sama." Gaara mumbled between gulps of the red liquid. The brunet's eyes were drooping rapidly and as soon as the bottle's content was finished he was asleep.

Naruto smiled fondly at the brunet before taking him into his arms. "I'm taking him to bed. Your free to do whatever until I return."

Gaara nodded and took the brunet's bottle and his own before exiting to the kitchen area. He put the bottles in the sink next to three empty ones. Each labeled with a specific name. The largest was in his hands already with the name HAKU written neatly across the top.

Haku was the youngest of them and required more food. He still had a century to go before his hunger started to die down.

Gaara had the smallest bottle for the reason he was the oldest. He would soon only require pure blood to feed on like Naruto but he was still considered a child that relied on their master. Not that he would ever leave Naruto. He loved him and all his fellow Cubs.

Sasuke was the middle Cub and was still breaking out of his shy phrase. Gaara heard that Sasuke's previous master had hurt and abused him. When Naruto had introduced Sasuke Gaara immediately assumed the role of Alpha Cub. Sasuke was so small and vulnerable looking that it was just natural instinct.

Sai didn't even compete with Gaara for the Alpha role. Not that Gaara could blame him, Sai didn't know how to comfort hurt cubs.

Sai was the second oldest and was also hurt. His parents abandoned him as a child and he was thrown into lethal combating when he was only seven. He was forced to see death and experience pain and heartbreak at a level no one should ever have to face.

Once he was saved by Naruto he broke and neither Naruto nor Gaara knew how to help him. Fake smiles and hours of seclusion was all Sai would do.

After a couple decades Naruto got fed up with Sai and forced him outside. Naruto had noticed Sai drawing in the dirt and got him a sketch book. After that Sai seemed more at ease and open. They were still waiting for a real smile though.

Lastly there was Neji. The second youngest who grew up wealthy. He was disowned by his uncle and thrown away with no skills or knowledge how to survive. Gaara had found Neji and begged Naruto to take him in. Naruto, being the kind person he was, agreed.

Speaking of the devil, Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara and kissed his neck. "We have a new mission."

Gaara smiled, he loved missions. "It will be Haku's first." Gaara said absentmindedly. It was hard to think with his Master's lips pressed against his neck.

Naruto pulled away causing Gaara to whine. "Let's go to bed. Even if you don't sleep you still need rest. This mission is going to be hard. It will be our first official undercover mission. We are leaving Japan. Master Tsunade wants a team to infiltrate some places in search for possible allies against the dark league. As of now we are all separated and the only chance of survival is to team up and gather information. As of tomorrow we are students of Konoha Ninja Academy. We need to seek help of a man named Kakashi Hakate."

"Kakashi Hakate? I heard of him. He is skilled and powerful."

"We can't let him go to the dark side. We need to confirm his loyalties and then he will help us travel with his cubs to Tokyo where we will face more possible allies."

Gaara nodded and slipped into bed next to Neji. Naruto got in the other side of the bed next to Haku.

Gaara sighed when he heard the even breathing of Naruto. Neji rolled over and cuddled into Gaara's warmth. Gaara couldn't help but smile.

There was no doubt he would do anything for them.

XXX

So, what do you think? Was it any good? Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot because I'm just that cool.

Warning: contains Yaoi and MPreg

Pairings: You really don't want me to list all the pairings I'm planning to use.

Authors Note: Okay, so I'm debating whether or not to move this story to my other account, Lilac Demetrious. The whole reason why I have two accounts is because Adriana Lilith is for my anime moods and Lilac Demetrious is for my book moods. But Lilac is more popular at the moment.

And thank you Goddess for reviewing. I decided I love you because your awesome.

Chapter 2:

"No! Don't leave me here," Haku whined, his small body was shaking violently.

Gaara sighed and patted Haku's brown hair. "You're too young and still rely on Naruto too much."

Haku growled but didn't argue. Gaara had a point and Haku couldn't control his urges yet and still required to feed on an hourly basis. Speaking of which, he was hungry.

Gaara recognized the hunger in the boy's eyes and chuckled. He took Haku's bottle out of the fridge and put it in a bowl before pouring hot water into the bowl.

Neji frowned, "where's Naruto?"

"Sai claimed him for the night. " Sasuke said blankly. It wasn't like he was jealous, he loved Naruto but all the Cubs loved Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but love all of Naruto's cubs.

Neji looked at the files Naruto had left on the table. "Naruto's superior says we are looking for a man named Kakashi Hakate. He will give us our first targets. We need them to have them join us in the war against the dark."

"Why?"

"Naruto wants to help his friends."

Gaara smiled, they would do anything for Naruto.

XXX

Sakura Haruno grinned. First day back to school. It will be her first year teaching the kids and she couldn't be more excited. Originally she wanted to be a ninja like her teammates Daisuke and Kenishu's but after their first S-Class mission ending with the two boy's brutal murder she had been unable to continue on fighting due to her left leg having to get decapitated.

Sakura had loved her teammates dearly and it wasn't until her sensei had died of a terminal cancer had she finally decided to leave the ninja business to pursue teaching and medicine.

Sakura taught younger kids who are still getting used to housing large amounts of chakra and her job was to ease them into mentally healthy ninja's. Sakura hated the fact that one day any of her students would die but that never stopped her.

Her best friend Ino had been blinded recently making her entire ninja skill useless so she had retired early and was now pregnant with her boyfriend's child. Chouji, being her 3 year boyfriend and 6 year teammate. Shikamaru had also quit the ANBU to be a team leader sensei due to his sensei dying and practically giving him the kid. The boy, Haru, was orphaned when his mother died in childbirth and Asuna dying in the fight against Hidan.

Kiba, who was living with Shikamaru due to complicated circumstances was playing Haru's other parental figure. Shino and Hinata had recently gotten married and had barely escaped the Hyuuga wrath.

Kakashi and Tsunade were inside the Hokage's tower as they met with unusual guests.

Naruto and his Cubs all wore bandages covering their faces. The Cubs because it was considered a sin to show their face to anyone except their mate and their mate's Cubs without their master's permission and Naruto because it was forbidden to know who out of their clan was the dominant because if Naruto was killed then all his Cubs would probably die or be sold off.

"We will all give you the following Ninja you will require. First is a female teacher named Sakura Haruno. She has mental scaring and she is missing her left leg."

"She will do."

"I don't see why you don't want more capable fighters. "

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Right. Second is a male teacher Shikamaru Nara and fourth is a male ANBU named Kiba. Then there is Ino but she is pregnant so-."

"I'll take all three of them." Naruto said in a don't-argue-with-me voice.

"Chouji is her husband so if you take Ino I'm afraid you will have to take Chouji."

"Fine."

Tsunade looked surprised. She didn't expect him to be so open. "Then there is Hinata Hyuuga and Shino."

"Okay."

"And then there is Rock Lee and-."

"No. I don't want him." Naruto said.

"But he is a very good nin-."

"I said no. I've read through all these files and he is too flashy. Next."

"Temari and Kankuro Sabuku."

"Yes."

"Tenten-"

"No."

Tsunade decided not to argue. She crossed Tenten off and read on.

Naruto interrupted her. "I think that will be enough."

"There are some kids that will have to go with you. Their Ino's child once it's born and Shikamaru's adopted brat Haru."

"That's fine."

Tsunade was speechless for a second before smiling. Kakashi disappeared to gather the people Naruto approved and Tsunade gave Naruto a grateful smile.

"Thank you for doing this. Orochimaru is really getting on my nerves and the Akatsuki is getting more dangerous by the day."

"I'm happy to help."

XXX

Hinata was the first to get to the Hokage Tower. She hesitated outside the door long enough for Sakura and surprisingly Ino to join her.

"What do you think she wants?"

"Why did she call me?" Ino asked.

"Should we go in?"

The three girls nodded and entered the room and were surprised to see six identical characters. All of them had their faces covered and their bodies were draped with a long, baggy cloth. Their eyes were covered with dark sunglasses and none of the girls could even determine skin color. Not even Hinata's byakugan.

Once everyone had arrived Tsunade explained to them how Naruto had decided to take them on a quest with him. He will train them to use their disability to their advantage and in return they will fight alongside him.

Once all disputes were put aside and everyone was packed they set off into the woods. Their luggage was in a horse drawn carriage along with Ino and Haru.

The shinobi and former shinobi were confused on why they were on such a bizarre mission but didn't dare protest.

Haku, Sasuke, and Neji were on the horses and everyone else was walking.

Haru peaked his little head out of the carriage curiously.

"Why are you wearing weird clothing?"

No answer.

"Where are we going?"

Silence.

"Can you talk?"

"Enough, child," Gaara said in the voice he uses to control the younger Cubs. It worked because Haru quieted down.

"I think we deserve to know where we are going at least." Sakura complained. She didn't have to do this much walking in a while.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid we will have to explain this after we leave Ninja territory."

"Leave?"

"Yeah. This is only a small, secluded part of Japan. We are not leaving Japan yet but after Japan is England then I think we will return to Japan and then some other places like America. But that isn't the point. This is top-secret. "Naruto said. "Also, how good is your English?"

"English?"

"Never mind. How about Mandarin Chinese?"

"Is that food?"

Naruto sighed. "I guess we'll teach you that as well."

XXX

Natsu sighed. He really hated Lucy and Happy at times. Especially times when said annoying duo was singing about his horrible motion sickness. Erza and Gray weren't helping though he didn't expect much from his secret lover and best friend.

Him and Gray had been secretly dating for a year up until Lyon found out and joined their affair. Natsu didn't care. Gray needed other power sources other than just him. The boy was a submissive and just loved sex. Not that any of the three would admit it. Then there was Gajeel, the last of the affair. Gray had enough stamina to keep a fire dragon slayer magic user, an iron dragon slayer magic user and an ice dragon slayer magic user satisfied. (Okay, I know Lyon isn't an ice dragon slayer but in this fic he is.)

Natsu missed Lyon and Gajeel mostly because they would go on missions and jobs together when Gray and Natsu were at base and vice versa. It was terrible and lonely but at least he had Gray.

Gray gave Natsu a sympathetic look before taking his hand and looking away. Natsu gripped Gray's hand and felt his motion sickness fade… never mind, it was still there.

XXX

Harry grinned at his boyfriend. He really did love him. Not that anyone could know. They wouldn't understand. Draco was a death eater and would betray them. Besides, Harry isn't gay. Draco must have drugged him.

And they both knew that would be what would be said. Harry is never at blame, he is the golden child. Draco comes from a dark family so he must be dark. All Slytherin are evil and are abominations.

Both Harry and Draco knew that wasn't true.

But who would listen to two 13 year old boys?

XXX

Nico growled at Annabeth and Piper. He hated how they had to hide their relationship. He loved Jason and Percy. Annabeth loved Piper and Reyna, all six of them knew it and yet all six of them could never be with the one they truly loved.

Annabeth and Percy were still scarred from Tartarus and they still can't find comfort in the ones they love because it's gay and no matter how many times they save the world it will always be gay.

It just wasn't fair.

XXX

Axel groaned as he watched his boyfriend and best friend carefully. The blond really knew what to do to make Axel worry. In example; peer off of the top of the tower they go to every night to eat seasalt ice cream and watch the sunset.

"Hi Sora!" Roxas called down to the brunette.

"Be careful Roxas!" Riku called back.

"Seifer and Hayner said they will be late today." Sora yelled.

"Get up here before Roxas falls!" Axel snapped as he pulled Roxas back up.

Roxas laughed and kissed him once before greeting Sora with a hug.

Axel just smiled.

XXX

Byakuya looked away. Babysitting Ichigo was not fun and he didn't see why he was assigned it along with Renji. Then there were those pesky vizards or something who trailed Ichigo like a lost puppy along with the remaining annoying espada who Ichigo saved.

Why couldn't Rukia do this?

Oh yeah, she was in a coma…

Byakuya sighed. He hated death.

XXX

Okay guys, I hope you like this. I will add more shows later but I just wanted to start with some before I update. And don't worry, if you haven't read or watched any of the shows I promise it will still make sense and if it doesn't then review and I'll put it in the next chapter.

Love you.


End file.
